30 Rock Continuando a geração
by Victor Fraga
Summary: Tentarei continuar aqui uma série que ainda nem acabou, a filha de Tina Fey, com uma turma bem parecida com a original, toma conta da NBC em mais trapalhadas e besteiras que nunca.Desculpem-me se alguma das idéias é repetida, não vi todos os episódios...
1. Prólogo Apresentando os personagens

30 Rock - Continuando a geração

Apresentando os personagens:

-A filha de Liz, Liza Lemon, começou como estagiária até tomar o cargo de sua mãe: de produtora executiva e escritora, escreve para o programa "What teens wanna know" (O que os adolescentes querem saber).

- Jack Donaghy foi substituído pelo mauricinho,e agora executivo do canal NBC, Hooper McFrancer, dono também de outra rede televisiva de maior sucesso, a WQD. Adivinhe para qual ele dá mais atenção...

-No "What teens wanna know", o apresentador é a super estrela Jack Jim Jelly (conhecido como J.J.J.)

-O estúpido Kenneth foi substituído por um estranho homem que ninguém sabe muito a respeito, Sean parece ser um homem sério, será uma máscara, uma realidade ou ele é só estranho mesmo?

-Jenna Maroney, deu adeus a sua vida estressante, em seu lugar, a ainda mais oxigenada Taylor Davis toma conta do programa "What teens wanna know", bem, com essa dupla dinâmica, o show se torna uma burrice sem fim.

-O bêbado Frank é substituído pela coleguinha de Liza: Tina. Além de dividirem o mesmo apartamento, tem o mesmo emprego, é mole?

-Toofer já era, em seu lugar veio uma cópia melhorada de Kenneth para escrever os programas: Dennis Carlos é um imigrante que está ilegalmente no país, mas guarda esse segredo (claro). Seu bom humor pode se tornar raiva de repente.

-A assistente de Liz, Cerie, continua no cargo, só que agora, já está velha, acabada e serve a Liza.

-Como a velhinha não ia agüentar o tranco, Liza contratou uma segunda assistente: Cherie, uma negra pessimista, bem, se você somar as duas terá a qualidade de uma assistente...

-O antigo produtor Pete Hornberger é substituído por apenas uma pessoa normal, o muçulmano Pete Mohamed.


	2. Capítulo 1 Liza estrela da TV

**30 Rock Episódio 1**

_**Liza estrela da TV (Liza star of TV)**_

**Dados do episódio**

**Nome: **Liza estrela da TV

**Criado em: **30 e 31 de março de 2009

**Autor:** Victor Fraga

**Páginas no programa Word:** 11 páginas e 24 linhas

**Gênero:** Comédia e Geral

**Classificação:** T (Acima de 13 anos)

**CENA 1**

Liza chega até a sede da NBC acompanhada de Tina. Hooper está esperando pacientemente pelas duas:

- 5 minutos atrasadas.

-Como assim?

-Eu disse que vocês estão 5 MINUTOS ATRASADAS!

-Tá, e por que você está aqui?

-Pra esperar vocês...

-E por que você está nos esperando?

-Porque eu preciso ir no banheiro! Tchau...

Hooper sai correndo desesperadamente, logo Taylor chega calma e diz:

-Ele não teve coragem de contar, não é?

-O que? – pergunta Liza

Logo a expressão de Taylor muda completamente e ela grita:

-O J.J.J. morreu!

-Como assim? Como ele morreu?

-Opa, mentira querida! O Jack faltou...

-Como assim? E o programa, o público vai estar aqui em 5 horas!

-Pois é, você vai substituí-los, Liza.

-Eu o que?

**CENA 2** (Após a abertura da série)

-Bem, você já está sabendo há muito tempo, eu te liguei ontem!

-Você não me ligou!

-Enfim, nos encontramos em 3 horas pro ensaio final. Esteja lá, beijinhos!

-Eu, mas eu, e, ela, só que...

-Calma Liza, olha que legal. Você vai aparecer na TV! Milhões de pessoas vão te assistir e se você pagar um mico todo mundo vai ficar sabendo!

-Você não tá ajudando, Tina.

-Bem, e quem disse que eu iria te ajudar? Tchau, vou tomar café.

Enquanto Tina sai andando Liza grita:

-Mas a gente já tomou café... Ah, deixa pra lá.

**CENA 3**

Dennis encontra Liza no corredor:

-Ei Liza, e aí, quais as 9?

-As nove?

-É, você sabe, novidades...

-Ah! Vão bem...

-Como assim?

-Olha, agora eu não tenho tempo, depois eu te pago um café.

-Liza, você está bem?

Mas Liza já tinha entrado em sua sala em passos rápidos.

**CENA 4**

-Ai, como eu odeio Windows!

O computador exibe a tela de aviso dizendo que é necessário fazer uma verificação do disco rígido.

-Cancela, cancela, cancela. Ah, que saco!

Aparece a logomarca e em seguida a tela da área de trabalho.

-Cadê o meu pen drive? Aposto que está em algum lugar da bolsa... Batom, lápis, opa! Isso é um... Ah não, é o pen drive mesmo...

Ela coloca o pen drive na entrada USB e espera que o Windows o reconheça

-Abrir pasta para exibir arquivos, onde está, onde está, ah sim, aqui! Arquivo do episódio 8 de "What teens wanna know". Precisa de umas pequenas mudanças... "J.J.J. pergunta ao público quem já beijou na boca..." Não, isso não faz meu estilo, melhor se fosse "Liza pergunta ao público quem já viu o filme "O Leitor"", perfeito!

**CENA 5**

Horário de almoço

-Você fez o que?!

-Eu deixei aquele programa mais cultural, sabe, esses jovens de hoje em dia precisam de mais educação e não besteiras.

-Você sabia que os adolescentes vêem esse programa exatamente por NÃO ser cultural?

-As coisas mudam,Tina...

-Eu não vou deixar você acabar com a honra dos escritores por causa de uma fantasia sua!

-Ah é, eu quero ver o que você vai conseguir mudar em só uma hora antes do ensaio geral.

-É só restaurar os arquivos.

-Eu já imprimi 5 copias da minha versão.

-E a impressora...

-Pois é, só imprime 5 folhas a cada 4 horas.

-Droga, precisam de uma impressora nova nesse lugar!

**CENA 6**

Tina tenta com Sean informação de um lugar para imprimir as folhas.

-Sean, você sabe se...

Sean continua olhando altistamente para o nada.

-SEAN! SEAN!

Sean se assuta e olha pra Tina

-Sean, você sabe onde posso imprimir umas folhas?

-Bem, tem uma gráfica logo aqui do lado.

-Tem? Eu nunca tinha visto!

FLASHBACK

Tina passa pela frente da gráfica:

-Será que é um restaurante? Bem, preciso trabalhar.

FLASHBACK

-Enfim, obrigado Sean.

**CENA 7**

Tina está descendo pelo elevador do prédio, quando a porta se abre e entra lIza, as duas estão indo para o térreo.

-Olá Tina.

-Olá Liza.

-E então, como vai seu plano?

-Muito bem, para falar a verdade, está quase tudo garantido, agora só falta imprimir as folhas.

-Bom pra você.

A porta se abre e Liza sai, entra Dennis no elevador.

-Olá Dennis.

-Olá Tina.

-E então, como vai seu plano?

-Como assim, meu plano?

-Ah, opa, desculpa, não era com você.

-Tudo bem, tá todo mundo louco hoje mesmo...

-Você está insinuando alguma coisa, Dennis?

-Eu não.

-Você tem algo a esconder? Porque eu sei de coisas...

-Vo-vo-você sabe?

-Não, eu só tava blefando mesmo...

A porta abre e Tina sai do elevador.

**CENA 8**

Enquanto isso, Liza conversa com Cerie.

-Cerie, pegou as folhas que eu te pedi para pegar?

-Que folhas? Eu, eu não...

-Cerie, eu te falei sete vezes para pegar essa folha.

-Na verdade, a senhora falou seis vezes.

-Então eu falo de novo: VAI PEGAR AS FOLHAS, CERIE!

Cherie chega trazendo as folhas e diz:

-Não precisa mais, eu já fui pegar.

-Bem, então, er... Obrigada, senhorita Cherie.

-Não há de que, se eu não fizesse isso, ninguém ia fazer, e quando ninguém faz, o estresse aumenta, mas nada muda mesmo, é tudo sempre igual...

-Credo, seu pessimismo me assusta, eu vou é embora.

**CENA 9**

A história volta para Tina. Ela sai do prédio e se depara com a porta da gráfica fechada com escritos que dizem "A crise nos f****".

-Ai, a crise acaba com tudo que eu preciso... Ei, uma ótima idéia: a crise! Posso fazer um programa sobre a crise! Vai ser a melhor idéia que alguém já teve! Bem, talvez adolescentes não gostem muito de crise... E quem se importa?

Uma pedestre vira para Tina e fala:

-Eu me importo!

-Cala boca, sua piranha!

**CENA 10**

Liza olha as folhas que Cherie lhe entregou e percebe que todas estão borradas:

-Nossa, além de lerda essa impressora é ruim, ou então a Cherie borrou elas!

Logo Liza se vira novamente e vai até Cherie

-Cherie, o que é esse borrado em todas as folhas?

-São as minhas lágrimas de angústia.

-E você tinha que chorar logo em cima do roteiro?

-O que eu sinto não pode ser dito por palavras!

-E agora o que eu vou dizer no programa também não! Não acredito que você fez isso, Cherie!

**CENA 11**

Tina entra revoltada na sala de Hooper

-Você tem que dar um jeito nessa impressora.

-Eu sei, mas precisamos de verba.

-E como conseguimos essa coisa aí?

-Com uma audiência grande no programa de hoje...

-E como podemos fazer isso?

-Usando a imaginação, claro...

-Uuh...

PENSAMENTOS

-Agora eu vou ficar de topless no palco!

-Iêêê!

PENSAMENTOS

-Não, não desse jeito, Tina.

-Ah, me desculpe, senhor McFrancer.

Logo, Liza também entra na sala.

-Senhor McFrancer, eu exijo agora que o senhor...

Então ela nota a presença de Tina e para de falar.

-O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?

-O mesmo eu pergunto.

Então, Cerie entra na sala:

-Senhorita Liza, tem um telefonema pendente de um presídio no Alaska, a senhora atende?

-Agora não, Cerie.

Então entra na sala Taylor, Liza pergunta raivosa:

-O que foi agora?!

-Ah, sei lá, eu vi todo mundo aqui dentro e pensei que fosse uma festinha...

-Fora daqui, por favor!

-Tá bom, né... – responde Taylor

Taylor e Cerie saem da sala, ficando novamente apenas os três na sala.

-Então, o que você faz aqui, Tina?

-Vim pedir uma impressora nova!

-Hmm, seus planos não correm tão bem quanto você achava?

-Você não se meta nisso! – diz Tina

-Garotas, eu acho que...

-Você também não se meta nisso! – grita Liza

-Quer saber? Fora desse prédio vocês duas agora!  
-Estamos despedidas??

-Não, mas só voltarão quando fizerem as pazes!

**CENA 12**

As duas estão fora do prédio, sentadas na beira da rua.

-Não acredito que vou perder o ensaio por sua causa, Tina!

-Como se eu me importasse pra o seu ensaio estúpido.

-Sabe o que você tem, Tina?

-Seios muito grandes?

-Não, não é isso. Você tem muita inveja das pessoas. Você não quer deixar que eu me saia bem e me desenvolva profissionalmente!

-Não é isso, é que...

-Esse é o meu momento de brilhar, Tina! E ninguém pode estragar isso!

-Você que se olha como o centro do mundo. Pra você só importa você, você e você mesma.

-Não é assim!

-Claro que é! Você nunca olha a sua volta! Você não dá chance para ninguém de se enturmar com você ou qualquer coisa!

-Eu nunca fiz isso!

-Fez sim, hoje mesmo com o Dennis.

-Ei, como você sabe?

-Eu vi num flashback, enfim, pare com isso. Eu tenho inveja, tenho, mas eu nunca te atrapalharia!

-Quer saber, você tem razão, vamos apresentar o programa as duas!

-Sério?

-É sim, vamos lá...

**CENA 13**

Taylor pega um dos roteiros borrados e começa a ler:

-"Taylor pega uma"... Opa! Eu não vou fazer isso!

-Pera, deixe-me ver. Ah não, isso daí é CANETA!

-Ah tá. Agora Liza pergunta "Quem já viu o filme "O Leitor". O que é isso? Em que vocês transformaram meu pró?

-Seu pró?

-Programa!

-Ah, tá.

-Eu disse pra ela que está muito cultural, mas ela não me ouviu! – diz Tina que recebe um olhar feio de Liza

-Agora é tarde demais pra mudar o roteiro. – diz Taylor

-Você quer me dizer que eu vou ter que apresentar isso? – diz Tina que agora recebe um olhar ainda mais feio

-Algum problema com meu texto? Porque sua idéia furou então...

-Ai não acredito! Vamos nos acabar no oitavo episódio!

-E você, sua loira pastel, vê se cresce! Você tem 28 anos e não 17!

-Shh... Não precisa espalhar pro mundo... Tudo bem, eu faço a sua versão.

**CENA 14**

Após alguns minutos de ensaio, Tina e Taylor parecem acabadas

-Qualé galera, mais animação.

-Mas eu não quero começar um debate sobre a cultura africana nos dias modernos!

-Bem, você tem uma idéia melhor?

-Pra falar a verdade, eu tenho sim, acabei de ter um flashback de quando eu tive idéia de falar sobre a crise!

-A crise? Essa é a idéia mais idiota que você já teve! – diz Liza

-Essa foi a idéia mais maravilhosa que alguém já teve, Tina! Eu amei, é muito mais legal fazer um debate sobre esse filme aí.

-Não é um filme, é uma CRISE!

-Ah, então podemos falar sobre novos penteados!

-Não!

-Não mesmo!

-Nós estamos perdidas! O que vamos fazer? – pergunta Tina

-Vamos recorrer a última das opções, garotas... – diz Taylor.

-E qual seria?

-O improviso!

**CENA 15**

As três estão reunidas e Liza fala:

-O improviso? Mas ele é usado apenas em casos urgentes e sem nenhuma outra opção.

-Por isso eu disse que era nossa última opção.

-Ah, sim, claro.

-Bem, vamos fazer o seguinte, anotamos os temas em papéis e improvisamos dentro do assunto. – diz Tina

-Ótimo!

-Tudo bem, mas, não tem nenhuma atração especial pra hoje?

-Bem, eu precisava me lembrar de algo, mas eu não sei... – diz Taylor

-È Alzheimer...

-O que?

-Bem, deixa pra lá.

**CENA 16**

Faltam 30 minutos para o programa começar, o auditório já está todo lá mas no set há uma reviravolta.

-Onde está o Pete?

-E os câmeras?

-E o resto da equipe?

-E os bolinhos?

-Como assim os bolinhos?

-Bem... E o resto da equipe?

Logo Pete chega tranquilamente.

-Onde você estava, falta meia hora pro programa começar!

-Acalmem-se.

-E onde está toda a equipe?

-Já chegará, estão só se arrumando para sair do caminhão.

-Como assim, Pete?

-É, peguei uma equipe de segunda mão, assim nós podemos economizar e faturar mais!  
-Eu fiquei muito incomodada com isso! – disse Taylor, a mais revoltada.

-Bem, não há nada que possa fazer, enfim, tchau.

**CENA 17**

Liza está no camarim junto com Tina e Taylor, as duas também esperam a maquiagem chegar.

-Será que vai demorar muito tempo?

-Em 15 minutos começa o programa. E temos que estar lá 10 minutos antes!

-O que vamos fazer agora, Taylor?

-Maquiar-mos umas as outras.

-Como?

-Era assim que eu e J.J.J. fazíamos nos três primeiros episódios.

-Então tá, deve ficar bom...

**CENA 18**

3 minutos depois as três se parecem com palhaças de circo.

-Meu Deus, meu lindo rosto perfeito! – diz Taylor

-Ah, qualé, nem deve ter ficado tão ruim assim...

-Se olha no espelho.

Tina se vira e olha o espelho

-Ai meu Deus! Eu estou horrível.

-Além de ser obrigada a apresentar o programa, vou apresentar assim? – pergunta Liza

-Eu e as suas furadas...

Logo, um dos homens da produção grita de fora da porta fechada:

-Tá na hora, pessoal, 2 minutos...

Liza lá dentro tem uma idéia:

-Gente, eu tenho uma idéia, uma idéia perfeita sem ter que mudar nada no nosso roteiro...

-E você acha que vai dar certo?

-Bem... Pior do que está não pode ficar...

-Tem razão.

-O plano é o seguinte: ...

**CENA 19**

As três chegam apressadas na sala de computação gráfica

-Rob, por favor, você precisa nos ajudar. – fala Taylor

-Qualquer coisa, princesa.

-Princesa? – se assusta Liza

-É. Algum problema? Eu preciso que você mude a animação do título do programa.

-OK. E o que você quer que eu faça?

-É o seguinte: ...

**CENA 20**

As três chegam apenas 3 minutos antes do show começar, vão desesperadas falar com Pete, que está ao lado do palco.

-Pete! Pete! E onde está essa equipe?

-Devem estar no caminhão. Credo, vocês estão legais?

-Como assim, Pete?

-Essa maquiagem horrorosa, parecem elefantes que enfiaram a cabeça numa lata de tinta branca!

Tina levantou a mão para dar um belo soco, mas Liza segurou o braço da amiga e continuou:

-Como vamos começar sem uma equipe? E as câmeras, a luz?

Logo chegaram Cherie, Cerie, Sean, Dennis e Hooper vestindo trajes espaciais:

-Nós ajudamos!

-Tá, e por que vocês estão em trajes espaciais?

-Ah, sei lá, combinava com a situação, não?

-Bem, nós temos 4 minutos pra arrumar esse lugar. Pete, você será o diretor, Dennis: a câmera número 1, Sean será a segunda câmera. Hooper irá para os bastidores, Cherie e Cerie se juntarão ao que sobrou da nossa equipe de edição de vídeo, cuidando da parte de edição.

-E como eu faço isso?

-Sei lá, clica nos botões! Agora precisamos de alguém pras luzes...

-Sei lá, será que não existem adolescentes idiotas o bastante para quererem trabalhar de graça? – pergunta Taylor.

-Não! Só um retardado pra fazer isso!

Logo 5 adolescentes da platéia descem correndo para o palco:

-Nós podemos ajudar!

-Eu disse! – se gabou Taylor

-Vocês têm alguma experiência com áudio, vídeo ou iluminação?

-Não.

-Não.

-Não, nenhuma.

-Ótimo! Vocês nos ajudarão nesse programa.

**CENA 21**

As três estão na frente do palco, olham para as câmeras e iluminação e recebem sorrisos. A contagem regressiva começa:

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Vai!

Taylor começa a apresentação do programa:

-Olá jovens de todas as idades, aqui é Taylor no comando de "What teens wanna know", com as apresentadoras especiais: Tina e Liza!

As três recebem aplausos pré-gravados. Taylor continua:

-Na verdade, esse programa está mais para... – e aponta a tela no fundo onde a animação do título começa, o título aparece normalmente até que aparece um grande "don't" vermelho no meio do "teens" e o "wanna".

O publico começa a vaiar, Liza continua:

-É, bem, vejam pelo lado bom, agora vocês terão uma educação cultural! Quem está comigo?!

A platéia ficou em silêncio.

-Bem, em primeiro lugar, vamos debater sobre filmes! – algumas pessoas da platéia sorriram – Quem já viu o filme "O Leitor"? – as vaias começam novamente.

**CENA 22**

Em uma casa normal o menino está na frente da TV, a mãe chega e pergunta:

-O que você está vendo?

-"O que os adolescentes querem saber". Mas está uma porcaria!

-Deixe-me ver – a mãe se senta e assiste a TV: "Quem já viu o filme "O Leitor"?". – Nossa! Esse programa é bem interessante, um segundo querido, vou ligar pra Martha!

**CENA 23**

O programa continua:

-Quem já viu "Leões e Cordeiros"? Ninguém? Talvez vocês tenham visto "Ensaio sobre a cegueira", é um filme muito bom! – em seguida, Tina cochicha para Liza:

-Você tá piorando a situação...

-Você tem alguma idéia melhor? – então Tina fala em voz alta:

-Vamos discutir sobre a crise econômica mundial!

-Voltamos em breve após os comerciais... – a animação de propaganda também modificada aparece e as três entram nos bastidores.

**CENA 24**

As três estão andando rapidamente, entram na sala de vídeos onde Cherie e Cerie estão apertando todos os botões e gritando:

-Estou apertando todos os botões sem saber o que significam!

Dirigem-se até Rob novamente: "temos um pequeno trabalho pra você"... – enquanto Taylor murmurinha com Rob, as duas continuam falando:

-Preciso de um computador. – fala Liza

-Ela quer um computador! – grita Tina que em seguida empurra um homem da cadeira em que estava – Aqui, amiga.

Liza olha assustada e senta na cadeira, entra no site da NBC e olha a caixa de emails:

-Meu Deus, recebemos 35 reclamações em 1 minuto no ar!

-Vamos fazer o que eles querem então. – diz Tina

-Não, vamos fazer o que o título sugere... – Tina olha para a tela do computador de Rob onde está escrito "What teens, children and adults wanna know".

-Você tá me zoando, né?

-Não, corram pro camarim! – Liza puxa as duas para fora da sala e corre com elas para o camarim: - Cada uma representa um tipo de pessoa, sou a adulta, Tina a adolescente e você... Bem, é a criança...

-Por que eu sou a adolescente?

-Porque eu sou a mais madura!

-Tá, e o que vamos fazer? – depois dessa pergunta de Tina, Liza agarra o vestido da amiga por baixo. – Ei, o que você vai fazer?

-Rasgar o seu vestido!

**CENA 25**

As três entram no palco, Liza está toda arrumada de terno com um óculos de grau elegante e sapatos de salto alto fino. Tina com seu vestido rasgado parecendo uma mistura de maiô, top e minissaia na mesma peça de roupa e maquiagem preta borrada. Taylor de maria-chiquinha com sardas no rosto com um vestido quadriculado com um pirulito na mão.

-Eu não acredito que eu vou pagar esse mico, Liza!

-Eu fiquei bem bonitinha de criança.

-Como você disse, Tina, eu não preciso me importar, eu não queria te ajudar, não é mesmo? – Liza olha para o publico indignado e pega o microfone, ela abre a boca e diz: - Eu declaro que está oficialmente aberto o programa...

Mas é interrompida por J.J.J. que chega correndo de roupão no set:

-O que vocês estão fazendo com o meu programa? – todos olham para ele e Liza quebra a cara – E você, senhorita Davis, o que tem a me explicar sobre?

-Eu, eu, bem, eu chamei elas porque achei que você tinha faltado!

-Mas, eu te liguei ontem! – mas Liza interrompe:

-Eu já vi essa história antes...

-Não! Eu liguei pra ela mesmo! E tenho um flashback pra provar isso!

**CENA 26**

FLASHBACK

Taylor está em sua casa jantando na frente da TV, quando o telefone toca:

-Alô, Taylor falando.

-Oi Taylor, aqui é o J.J.J., amanhã vou chegar um pouco atrasado, então comece o programa sem mim.

-Tá bom, tchauzinho!

Taylor desliga o celular e continua a assistir TV, de repente, pensa em ligar pra Liza:

-Nossa, eu tenho que ligar pra Liza...

Então olha pra TV de novo:

-Nossa, ornitorrincos, adoro ornitorrincos!

FLASHBACK

**CENA 27**

Tina pergunta pra Taylor:

-Ornitorrincos?

-É, eu gosto de ornitorrincos.

-Eu não acredito que você fez essa zona com nosso programa!

-Desculpa...

-E me fez pagar o mico de aparecer em público!

-Desculpa... Eu só queria, eu só queria ajudar...

-Então não ajude da próxima vez... – diz Liza

-Mas, o que vamos fazer com o programa?

-Vamos continuar... –diz Tina

-Continuar? – perguntam Liza e Taylor assustada

-Continuar? – diz Jack alguns segundos depois.

**CENA 28**

O "What teens, children and adults wanna know" acabou e os quatro estão caminhando mais uma vez para os bastidores ver a média de ibope.

-Meu Deus, Liza! Graças a você o programa alcançou 135 milhões de pontos no ibope! – grita Taylor

-Na verdade, isso daí são 13,5 pontos... – fala Tina

-Tanto faz, de qualquer jeito é fantástico! Ficamos 13 minutos na liderança!

-E olha que o programa tem só uma hora – completa Jack.

-Ai gente, obrigada! Estou tão feliz que não pode melhorar. Obrigado a todos vocês. – Tina aperta o botão de aplauso pré-gravado e as palmas começam a aparecer.

-Mas, isso daí tá sem pilha. – fala Taylor, os quatro olham ao redor e todos da equipe estão aplaudindo. Hooper grita:

-Vamos comemorar hoje em um bar qualquer! A cerveja é por minha conta!

-Êêê!

-Calma, calma, eu tava zoando!

As palmas se acabam e todos vão embora, Liza fala:

-É, foi bom enquanto durou.


End file.
